<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>草莓味 - 辰菲 by Honeyminbin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947234">草莓味 - 辰菲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyminbin/pseuds/Honeyminbin'>Honeyminbin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, Alpha Hwang Hyunjin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Lee Felix (Stray Kids), 辰菲, 黄铉辰 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyminbin/pseuds/Honeyminbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>黄铉辰XFelix<br/>因为一瓶饮料而发情</p><p>剧情是瞎编的，不要在意。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin &amp; Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>草莓味 - 辰菲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>有🚗/有剧情<br/>🚗是睡觉前迷迷糊糊写的，也不知道写了啥...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xx实验大学是韩国最有名的科学大学，全校有着著名的科学教授，大部分学生的专科都是化学和物理，然而黄铉辰也不列外，很少笑但是又有着王子般的面貌，大部分人都给他取名冰雪王子，因为黄铉辰的性格真的很冷淡，还外加一点点孤僻。因为不是很和群所以朋友不是很多，但是他自己认为朋友也不需要那么多，两三个就知足了。</p><p>黄铉辰每天大部分除了和两个好朋友吃午饭剩下的都是自己一个人在实验室，研究研究这个，研究研究那个。有时...他的朋友也会来帮忙陪陪他之类的，方灿，Felix，李旻浩四个人从很小就认识黄铉辰，一个幼稚园长大的，然而最近李旻浩还是告别了三个男孩退学当了一名舞蹈老师，听说还遇到了自己的另一半？不怎么清楚，因为大家很少来往。</p><p>但是..你懂的，三个人做朋友必有一个人时多余的，虽然在三个男孩子之间没有那些情况，但是还是要以防万一。别看黄铉辰很冷淡不怎么说话，但是私底下还是有一些男生该有的坏心思，这些只有方灿和Felix知道。</p><p>“铉辰哥！我和灿尼哥来看你了” </p><p>啊...来了</p><p>“嗯” 黄铉辰很冷淡得回了一句，但是两个男生已经习惯了，“今天在干嘛呀？” Felix问到，两个眼睛水灵灵得盯着黄铉辰，“没有什么，只是把今天学的在练习一遍”，黄铉辰没有抬头看Felix，“哦..好吧” Felix嘟了嘟嘴有点委屈但是黄铉辰没有看到，“那要吃饭嘛？”</p><p>”...随便” </p><p>“好吧” Felix笑着把买的东西放到了旁边，“菲，铉辰我今天有点事，就提前走了哦白白” 方灿说着推门而去，Felix也是挥了挥手，黄铉辰正好好抬头看到了Felix的表情，对方像是有点不舍的样子。黄铉辰只能装作若无其事什么也没有发生一样。自己知道Felix喜欢方灿，所以很少和两个人一起吃午饭，也只是偶尔被Felix劝才一起吃，其他就是自己吃，或者根本不吃。</p><p>黄铉辰不是很主动的人，也不喜欢勉强别人，如果委屈了就是自己憋着，就像Felix喜欢方灿一样，他不想插手，也不想挑拨两个人的关系，只是暗暗的祝福他们两个可以走到一起。“不想呆在这里可以走的” 黄铉辰放下手里的东西看着Felix，“不..不走” Felix回复到，黄铉辰也没有再说什么只是静静地又拿起手上的笔开始写字。</p><p>Felix安安静静地呆在旁边默默地关注着黄铉辰，真的好帅啊，因为很安静，黄铉辰写字地声音像是催眠曲，慢慢的Felix感觉自己困了，所以趴在桌子上闭上了眼睛。黄铉辰有注意到，没有多做什么只是把自己的外套脱了下来，盖在了对方的肩膀上防止着凉</p><p>终于写完了作业，想起身把饭吃了但是又不想吵到真正睡觉得小猫，所以慢慢地站起来把椅子挪到了一边，刚想要吃一口饭却感觉口有点渴，拿水地时候发现自己忘卖水了，所以再次站起来看了一眼Felix，“一时半会...应该是不会起来吧？” </p><p>黄铉辰走了后门，轻轻地关上了门，谁知Felix却听到了，慢悠悠的把头抬起来揉了揉眼睛，四处看了看发现一个人都没有，“走了吗？” Felix像一只被抛弃的小猫一样垂头丧气的站起来，身上的衣服也正好掉了下来。捡起来的时候发现是充满黄铉辰味道的外套，很开心的把它抱在怀里，之后发现黄铉辰的东西还在，但是不知道人去哪了</p><p>算了，等一会吧。</p><p>过了好一会黄铉辰还是没有回来，无聊的Felix把黄铉辰的衣服又穿在了身上，男人的肩比较宽，一个外套完全的包住了Felix，袖子很长把Felix整个胳膊和手都隐藏了起来，看起来像是小孩偷穿爸爸的衣服一样，Felix到处走动最后停在了了窗户那里，外面很安静，今天是个星期五大部分学生下午都没有课，有的很早回家，有的在图书馆，有的在外面打球 </p><p>Felix看着太阳慢慢的落下来，橘黄色的霞光照到了教室里面，很多实验瓶子被夕阳光照的亮亮的，Felix看了看手机。</p><p>嗯，5点了啊</p><p>黄铉辰去哪里..怎么还不回来啊..</p><p>Felix叹了叹气四处看了看发现了台子上的几瓶饮料，“是方灿哥买的吧？”，Felix随便选了一瓶草莓奶昔，好像又被打开过？因为盖子不是很紧，算了应该是错觉，Felix摇了摇尝了一口，味道还可以。</p><p>虽然还可以不过Felix还是全部喝了下去，好了，吃好了，喝好了，现在要干什么？完全不知道，Felix回到了座位上，拿出来手机趴在桌子上翻了翻手机相册里面的照片，都是和朋友的合影，但是唯独一个特殊的相册是只是自己和黄铉辰的照片。自己很喜欢黄铉辰但是对方真的太冷淡了，还对什么事情都不感兴趣，感觉要是黄铉辰能喜欢一个人？一件事？都是奇迹啊。</p><p>慢慢的Felix感觉身体怪怪的，脸和耳朵都开始发热，头也是冒汗，感觉身上衣服的味道越来越重让自己变得很奇怪，双腿下面也是有点痒痒的感觉，自己开始慢慢的叹着粗气，不一会听到了开门的声音，Felix转了过去隐隐约约的看到了一个人影，没有管直接开口叫铉辰</p><p>黄铉辰发现Felix有点奇怪，跑了过去看的Felix身体出了很多汗，“怎么了” 黄铉辰问到，Felix没有回答，“身体突然不舒服吗？”，对方还是没有回答，“要我打电话给灿哥吗？” 男人的声音真的好温柔，没有像以前的一样的冷淡，“你等会我去打电话给方---”</p><p>“不...不要..” Felix弱弱的说了一句</p><p>“但是你...”</p><p>“呜...不要...” Felix拽了拽黄铉辰的手摇头看着黄铉辰，眼睛里面已经含着泪，像是在求黄铉辰一样，这让他怎么办，“那你..”</p><p>“陪..陪陪我..好不好” </p><p>真的是要疯了</p><p>黄铉辰看了看周围发现了被喝过的饮料，“艹，你是不是喝了台子上的饮料”</p><p>“嗯...”</p><p>“那个不能喝啊，是不是傻！那是今天在实验课上做的，喝了会像春药一样啊” 黄铉辰连忙说到，“呜..我..我不知道..以为是灿尼哥..”</p><p>看着对方哭了黄铉辰也是没有办法，快速的收拾了东西，饭也顺便拿着一把抱起了Felix，公主抱着就走出了教室，Felix搂着黄铉辰的脖子，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的掉，有两个原因，一是喝了饮料，二是因为黄铉辰好像非常生气而委屈哭了。一路走到了黄铉辰的车上，男人把小猫咪放在座位上，但是对方还不怎么想撒手，“乖，放手，一会就到家了” </p><p>是把我送回家吗....</p><p>“不..不想..不想让你走”</p><p>“我不走，我陪着你，一会回家陪着你”</p><p>小猫咪终于答应了，点了点头松开了黄铉辰，黄铉辰把门关上，马上走到了驾驶位置上，一直忍受着不看旁边软趴趴的小猫咪。“铉辰..呜..铉辰..”，“怎么了..马上就到家了”，“下面..下面不舒服”，“再等一会....等一会就舒服了”</p><p>Felix坐在副驾驶上，下面已经硬的不行，一脸想要被侵犯的样子，手也是乱摸着下面不停的发出呻吟，“呜..哥..辰哥哥..”，哪个男人能不急？黄铉辰下面已经硬的要命，但是还是要克制到家。</p><p> </p><p>到家了门口，黄铉辰飞快的从副驾驶把Felix捞了起来，二话不说直接进了家门，“欢迎回---唉？”</p><p>“你们把我车停好，关上门就直接下班，今天晚上除了我谁也不准在家” </p><p>“是！” </p><p> </p><p>“少爷..刚刚是..”</p><p>“喂！别问那么多！快点收拾东西走吧”</p><p>“哦”</p><p> </p><p>“想..要..”</p><p>“马上..就给你”</p><p>黄铉辰直接锁门把Felix放到了床上，“铉辰..呜..下面”，真的太诱人了，算了..当方灿的替代品就替代品吧，黄铉辰什么也没有说直接吻上了小猫的嘴唇，嘴唇还有着淡淡的草莓味道，“呜..”，Felix搂着男人张开了嘴让对方的舌头进来，黄铉辰这下完全可以尝到草莓的味道，“啊...”， Felix谁知道黄铉辰的技术居然这么好，感觉吻到快要断气了，黄铉辰抱起来小猫让对方坐在自己腿上，嘴唇完全没有离开过对方。</p><p>“铉..铉辰...”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“..喜..喜欢..”</p><p>是喜欢我？还是喜欢吻...？</p><p>终于分开的嘴唇，小猫终于喘了一口气，然而黄铉辰也没有停，开始攻击着对方的脖子，一点一点的轻吻着，手也是在小猫的后面摸来摸去，黄铉辰吸着Felix的脖子留下了一颗一颗的小草莓，随后还舔了舔，果然身体也是甜的。</p><p>手不急忙的往小猫的两个点而去，“呜..痒..”，Felix搂着黄铉辰的脖子，身体往前靠了靠，黄铉辰二话不说直接把Felix的衬衫推了上去露出来两个粉红色的点，男人吸着一边，另一边拿手玩弄着，“呜..不要..不要玩了”，“不喜欢吗？” 黄铉辰问到，“没..没有..”</p><p>“那为什么呢？你好像很喜欢呢？” 黄铉辰邪笑掐了一下ru头，Felix娇喘了一声把头埋到了男人的肩部，委屈的要命，“..呜..还要..”</p><p>“要什么”</p><p>“下面..想要” Felix摩擦着男人那根硬硬的东西，黄铉辰调笑了一下，“来，自己把裤子脱了” ，Felix听话的把裤子脱了，在那时黄铉辰也是同时把自己的裤子脱掉扔到了地上，顺便拿起来床边抽屉里的润滑剂，“坐上来” </p><p>Felix跨坐在男人的腿上，黄铉辰直接伸手到了小猫的下面，下面的小穴已经湿的不能在湿，好像润滑剂用不上了，“难受...” Felix弱弱的看着黄铉辰，“想要..”，“要什么？”</p><p>“要..你”</p><p>男人嘴角微微上扬，“好，那我就给你”，Felix再次搂着男人的肩膀，偏头呼出的热气全洒喷到了男人的脖颈间，黄铉辰搂过Felix，因为对方很娇小，一个胳膊完全可以抱住整个腰，慢慢的黄铉辰深入了一个手指头，Felix呻吟了一声，紧紧的抓着黄铉辰，“乖，放松点”，“疼..”</p><p>“没事，马上就不疼了”</p><p>慢慢的男人开始抽插着手指，看样Felix是适应了黄铉辰，所以又插进了第二根手指头，“嗯....”，Felix挺直了身子，慢慢的喘着，男人开始了手上的动作，从慢慢的抽插到了快速的抽插，Felix也是跟着速度开始娇喘起来，“喜欢吗”，“喜..喜欢..”</p><p>黄铉辰又深入了一些，好像触碰了一个地方，Felix直接呻吟一声射了出来，“这么快就射了吗？” 黄铉辰调戏到，“还没有插进去呢”，Felix喘着粗气有点委屈的抱着黄铉辰，“还要..快..快点”</p><p>Felix手突然伸到了男人的根上，上下触动着，黄铉辰低吼了一声，直接举起了小猫，gui头对准了小穴慢慢的下去，小猫有点腿软一不小心就做了下去，Felix呜呜的开始哭了起来，黄铉辰笑了，“谁叫你突然坐下去了”</p><p>“那是我..我没有力气了”</p><p>黄铉辰开始慢慢的在下面动，Felix是第一次...疼的要命，只能叫出来，黄铉辰是在太大了，完全像是感觉下面要裂开一样，“疼..”</p><p>“一会就不疼了”</p><p>慢慢的Felix也是适应了，从疼痛变成了麻麻的感觉</p><p>“嗯...喜欢...”</p><p>“是吗..” 黄铉辰双手扶着Felix的腰，开始加快速度，小猫咪在上面叫声连断，不听的求着黄铉辰慢点，但是男人是不可能停的。“嗯..铉辰..”</p><p>男人喘着粗气看着面前的小猫咪，“我舒服还是灿哥舒服”，Felix也没有听清黄铉辰说什么就直接拿呻吟回复了对方，黄铉辰也没有多问，但是现在想了一下Felix和方灿上床感觉自己很来气，所以开始加快速度狠狠的往里面插抽着</p><p>“要..呜不行了..铉辰..铉辰..嗯..”</p><p>“呜..要..要坏掉了....” </p><p>小猫咪完全融化到了男人的胸膛，黄铉辰抱着Felix换了个姿势，Felix躺在床上腿被分开了，男人还是像刚刚快速得抽插着，“要..要射了” 小猫咪得声音软的不能在软，完全像是男人的情药，叫一声就是活力。</p><p>黄铉辰加快了速度，Felix完全像是失去了理智一样，声音也是被艹到哑了，“要我射在里面吗”，“嗯..射..射在里面...炫辰哥哥..里面”</p><p>“那你在叫我几声哥哥”</p><p>“嗯..哥哥...炫辰哥哥..小菲..小菲喜欢..喜欢...”</p><p>黄铉辰顶到了最里面，Felix马上把脚缠到了男人的腰上，“嗯？喜欢这里面”，黄铉辰又顶了一下，下面的小猫咪已经喜欢到什么也说不出来只能嗯嗯的回答，“用嘴说”</p><p>“喜..喜欢那里..”</p><p>黄铉辰笑了笑开始一直玩弄Felix的敏感点，慢慢的擦过，Felix也是委屈了。</p><p>“哥哥...哥哥那里..求你了...”</p><p>黄铉辰还是假装听不到</p><p>叫哥哥不管用？</p><p>“嗯...老..老公..那里..”</p><p>“什么..你叫我什么”</p><p>“老..老公..啊！...就是..就是那里..呜..求..求你艹那里..好不好..”</p><p>真是骚...这些表情方灿也是看到过吗..呵呵..</p><p>男人开始抽插Felix的敏感点，身下的小猫咪发出软甜的呻吟，“射..要射了”，男人对着点忙插了几十下，身下的小猫咪小穴一下收紧了，男人低吼了一声。“射了吗” 黄铉辰问到，“嗯..”</p><p>“等一会，我还没有” 黄铉辰有开始抽插着，Felix刚射身体敏感的要命，黄铉辰又再次抽插让整个身体慢慢的颤抖着，黄铉辰见状低下了头开始亲吻着对方，Felix也是完全爱上了黄铉辰的吻，“嗯...” </p><p>“要..要坏掉了” </p><p>“不会的”</p><p>“会的..会坏掉的”</p><p>男人低下头吻了一下小猫的眼睛，在最后猛插了几下后射在了里面，小猫咪也是因为射在里面暖暖的感觉而咬着男人肩膀射了出来，两个人喘着粗气又再起交换了另一个吻。</p><p>Felix完全的睡了过去，黄铉辰抱起来Felix再次的吻了对方的额头，他有点后悔，想着Felix会不会讨厌他，是不是因为自己上了对方而友情决裂？</p><p>给Felix洗了澡后换上了新的衣服，把对方抱到了新床单的床上，自己却跑去了客房，他完全不知道自己第二天会怎么办，想了一夜还是慢慢的入睡了。</p><p> </p><p>第二天Felix因为身体痛而醒，慢慢的扶着腰坐了起来，昨天晚上发生的事情他记的清清楚楚，他看了看周围，黄铉辰不在，旁边也是凉的，枕头也没有动。</p><p>啊..果然，黄铉辰要就是因为没有办法帮了自己一下而已，怎么可能会存在什么喜欢，想着想着Felix哭了起来，坐在床边抱着腿，“他怎么可能喜欢我，我就是想多了”</p><p>保姆是打算敲门送早餐但是听到哭声感觉不对劲，认为两个人有可能在闹脾气所以没有敢敲门，“唉？客房门怎么关上了？”</p><p>开了门后发现..等等？少爷？</p><p>“炫辰少爷？你...怎么睡在这啊！”</p><p>“啊..没事....阿姨你今天怎么来的这么早”</p><p>“不早了，都快中午了...对你..那房间..”</p><p>“啊那个啊...别..在意”</p><p>“什么能不在意？自己的小情人在哭你也不在意吗？” </p><p>“哭？”</p><p>“对啊，我刚从你房间走过”</p><p>“听到房间有哭声，以为你们两个吵架了所以我就没有进” </p><p>黄铉辰迅速得跑去了自己的房间开门就看到了床上埋头哭的Felix，他走上前坐在床边，“菲...”，Felix抬头看到了黄铉辰什么也没有说哭的更厉害了，黄铉辰也是吓到了，不知所措的直接抱住了对方，“别..别哭了”</p><p>黄铉辰认为是自己的原因，对就是你的原因，但是不是你想象的那个原因，“昨天..昨天晚上我们不应该做的..是我不对..”</p><p>“你哭我也不好受...”</p><p>“我也不是想挑拨你和灿哥的关系..我--”</p><p>“和..和灿哥有什么关系..”</p><p>“唉？什么？”</p><p>“和..和灿哥没有关系..” </p><p>“啊？”</p><p>“不..不喜欢我就..直接..直接告诉我” Felix推开了黄铉辰一边哭一边擦着眼泪，“谁说我不喜欢你了”，现在黄铉辰蒙了，“你不是喜欢灿哥吗”，“我..我什么时候说我喜欢灿哥了”</p><p>“那你..”</p><p>“你..你是不是傻！” Felix又开始急了，过来好一会黄铉辰才意识到Felix的意思，“你喜欢的是...我？” ，“我..我不喜欢你..我...我会跟你做吗” </p><p>黄铉辰高兴的说不出来话，直接搂过Felix的腰吻了过去，Felix慢慢的往后倒，黄铉辰也是往前靠，直到Felix完全被自己压在身下才松口，“你喜欢我就不能早点说吗” 黄铉辰问到，“你..你每天那么冷淡..我都以为你对人类不感兴趣”</p><p>“我对其他人类不感兴趣，但是我对你特别感兴趣” 黄铉辰痴痴的看着身下的人</p><p>“你..你别突然撩我..我不适应..你..你不是那个冷淡的黄铉辰” 黄铉辰被逗笑了，我的天笑起来太..太帅了吧！</p><p>“我觉得你却点东西”</p><p>“什..什么东西”</p><p>黄铉辰突然往前顶了一下，Felix感受到了男人下面硬硬的，“你！”</p><p>“我想在做一次...”</p><p>“不行！”</p><p>“不接受”</p><p>男人突然的温柔，感觉像是换了一个人一样，这让Felix完全有点适应不过来，但是还是要适应的，看来以后的日子要长的很，还有..要怎么和方灿解释他们两个....</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>